flamintalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Master Souls Revived: Part 13, So Emotional
When we last saw our heroes, they went on their mission to rescue The Halloween Man and were confronted by shadow figures which Tristan and Gtd confirmed to be demons. After regrouping at the castle, they prepared weapons and armor for the battles to come. Tristan announced, “Two demons have been spotted on the map- The Blue Man and The Emotionless.” “How’s the armor coming?” Raidra asked. “I have some glass armor here. Is that good enough?” “Okay. I think it’ll be all right.” “All right, so we may have to split up.” Raidra reflected, “The Blue Man ticks me off… messing with happy people and ruining their lives…” “Yes. That’s why he deserves death.” “I’ll go with Jack.” Jack was surprised. “Are you sure?” “Yes.” Tristan replied, “Well, the initial plan was for me and you to go to the Emotionless.” “Oh,” Raidra replied. “Okay, let’s go with your plan.” “Jack, Gtd, and Shadow can go fight the Blue Man.” “This should be fun,” grinned Jack. “What about the Halloween Man?” asked Raidra. “He shall come with us,” decided Tristan. “Okay.” Gtd teleported his team away. Tristan told his team, “Well, we will go fight The Emotionless at the nearest hospital.” “She likes to frequent hospitals, doesn’t she?” Raidra asked. The Halloween Man remarked, “Ugh, I hate these living voodoo dolls!” Raidra, having forgotten for a minute that the Emotionless had been described as a living voodoo doll, was confused at first. “Gtd’s a good egg. Don’t worry about him. Or did you mean someone else?” However, HM didn’t respond to her question as he had noticed something alarming. “THEY FORGOT THEIR ARMOR!” Raidra followed his gaze and became alarmed when she saw the suits of armor. “Oh, shoot, they did forget their armor! We should call them.” Tristan reassured her, “They’ll be able to win, I’m quite sure of that. They’re with Gtd.” “Okay. If you have faith, then I do too.” “OK.” HM reflected, “You think highly of them.” Tristan put his armor on. Raidra and HM donned their armor as well. Tristan announced, “I don’t know, but we can’t kill these creatures. If we do, others will too.” “Take holy items,” HM suggested. “Good idea. I’m sure we’ll vanquish them like that.” HM reflected for a moment before asking, “Why waste armor on me?” “Hm?” asked Raidra. Realizing he was belittling himself, she encouraged, “Halloween Man… you’re a valuable part of this team. You’re not a waste, okay?” Trying to make sure HM was armed and protected, she handed him a holy item. However, it turned out to be a mistake. “OW!” HM cried painfully. He set the item on a nearby table, and as he did, Raidra could see a fresh wound on his hand. “You… You’re hurt!” gasped the surprised Raidra. “I’ve been cursed by the Devil. I can’t grab anything holy.” “Oh, no! Tristan, do you have something to protect him?” Tristan shook his head. “Well, I’m afraid not. Except for prayer.” “I’m so sorry!” She took the holy item back. “Here, let me pray over your pain.” “I should probably use something else,” HM noted. “I’m going to grab the holy items,” announced Tristan. “Yeah, I’d say that’s for the best,” agreed Raidra. As he grabbed the holy items, she added, “Tristan, I have a plan.” “Okay, but first we gotta get there.” “Right! Let’s go!” The three ran in the direction of the hospital. Raidra offered, “The Emotionless won’t know that two of us have holy items and one doesn’t. Maybe we can use that to trick her somehow.” “We could try.” He spotted something as they approached the hospital. “Oh, here she is trying to enter the hospital.” He hid himself. Raidra and HM crouched next to him. They watched the Emotionless enter the building. “You can use me as bait if you want,” offered HM. “Want me to sneak around the back?” offered Raidra. After considered the situation, Tristan nodded at Raidra and handed her a bottle of holy water. “Yes, and throw this holy water on her.” “Okay!” She snuck inside through a rear door, holy water in hand. She went through the hall quietly until she heard a commotion. “What will we do?” asked HM. “I will show her a crucifix if she attacks us,” answered Tristan. Raidra signaled on the radio. HM asked, “Why did she do that? Is she in trouble?” Tristan signaled her to throw. Raidra threw holy water at The Emotionless. The Emotionless screamed and ran out of the hospital. Raidra called, “Guys, she ran out!” Tristan got out of the shrubbery and showed the crucifix. The Emotionless froze in place before falling and burning. “She’s feeling something now!” Raidra remarked in grim satisfaction. HM pinned The Emotionless down. Tristan stated, “Nobody else is suffering.” “You can’t escape!” declared HM. The Enotionless vanished into nothing. “We did it,” declared Tristan. “It’s over?” asked HM. “Thank goodness!” Tristan was about to respond to HM, but then he spotted something. “OH, SHOOT! RAIDRA, LOOK BEHIND YOU!” “WHAT!?” She whirled around, holy water in hand. A wolf man attempted to push her. Raidra stepped aside and threw holy water on him, but it had no effect. “IT’S NOT A DEMON,” realized Tristan. Raidra drew a weapon and asked the wolf man, “What do you want!?” Tristan had gotten a better look at the creature. “Wait! I know who he is.” “You do? You know this guy?” “His name is Alex. He used to be in the older Master Souls too.” “Is he from the Fever Swamp?” “No,” replied the wolf man. “Are you friend or foe?” asked Raidra. “I was once a part of the revived Master Souls team, but now I’m afraid that I have to obtain your souls and give them to-” “No, you don’t,” she interrupted. “We can help you.” “You made the same mistake I did,” HM told the wolf man sadly. Speaking sympathetically, Raidra told Alex, “Turn to the light. Halloween Man, Jack the Stalker, and Shadow have all joined us. It’s not too late to repent.” “I won’t,” replied Alex. She became irritated. “Well, now you’re just being a jerk.” Alex punched HM, who fell to the ground. Raidra attempted to stab Alex in the arm with a weapon, but it passed through instead. “He’s a ghost…” Tristan observed. Raidra threw salt on Alex. Tristan grabbed his sword of light and stabbed Alex with it. Alex howled in pain. Then he glowed white and became powder. Raidra looked at the pile of powder and then turned to Tristan. “I’m glad you have that sword!” She turned to HM. “Are you okay?” Referring to the sword, Tristan began, “Yeah, I know. I found it at-” “Okay, fine, you win,” interrupted Alex. Tristan looked at the talking heap of powder. “I thought you died.” “Yes, I assumed that too!” agreed Raidra in surprise. Alex explained, “Well, my old body is, but not my soul!” “Oh, okay,” responded Raidra. “That makes sense. Are you ready to stop being a jerk?” Alex materialized as a white and dark human wolf with a transparent body and glowing bones. He explained, “Well, actually, the Devil sent a demon to possess my body.” “So you weren’t in control of your actions?” “Yes, I wasn’t.” “So you didn’t make a deal after all?” inquired HM. “Well, I did, but the devil lied to me.” “He has a habit of doing that,” observed Raidra. “What did you promise you?” “Some unthinkable powers.” “What did he want in return?” HM chimed in, “You remind me of that fallen king that lived in a den.” “I’m not familiar with that story,” Raidra said. “He was named Dealth,” explained HM. She had a realization. “Oh, yes, I do know that story!” HM asked Alex, “Are you him?” “Maybe I am,” Alex admitted. Raidra asked, “Tristan, don’t you have some connection to that story?” “Well, we defeated the father,” Tristan replied. Raidra told Alex, “If you are Dealth, you have some things to answer for.” “Like what?” asked Alex. “You made others your slaves. You also set fires. Wasn’t that you, or am I confusing you with someone else?” “I had a feeling that Dealth was a past life of mine. Back then I was jealous and enraged.” “So… you lashed out because of anger toward others?” “Well, as I said, it was a past life. I’m no longer that way. I was given another chance.” “I’m glad to hear that. I won’t hold your past against you.” Alex looked at Tristan. “So, it is okay if I come back to the team?” “Yes,” Tristan replied. “I’m okay with that,” agreed Raidra. “I don’t have any objections,” added HM. Raidra asked, “Why make a deal with the devil, though?” “I trusted him as he saved me from danger,” Alex explained. “Hmm. Who was after you?” “I don’t remember.” “That’s strange.” Tristan spoke up. “OK, we should head back to the castle.” “Is it the old castle?” asked Alex. “No, I created a new one. Just follow us.” Tristan ran to the castle, followed by Alex and the others. Alex asked, “Did… Did something happen to the others?” “Yes.” “Did… Did they make deals too?” Before Tristan could answer, the team arrived at the castle. “It looks beautiful,” commented Alex. Tristan replied, “Yes. Shadow and The Halloween Man too. They’ve joined our team.” As they entered, Alex asked, “I meant is the old team okay?” The conversation came to a halt when they spotted the other team members looking tired and damaged. Raidra exclaimed, “Gtd! Jack! Shadow! Are you okay?” “The Devil tricked us,” groaned Gtd. “Oh, no…” She took out a medical kit. Gtd explained, “He surrounded us in fire and sent out his demons. I’m not that damaged but the others are.” Raidra dabbed Jack and Shadow with holy water and ointment. “Here. Let me help too,” volunteered Alex. “And me!” added HM. While HM couldn’t handle the holy water, he and Alex helped tend to Jack and Shadow’s wounds as best they could. Raidra noted, “You know, for monsters that made deals with the devil, you’re cool guys.” “Unfortunately, not all of them were,” remarked Gtd. “Hmm?” “Yeah, the Shadow King,” noted Jack. “I’ve heard that he attacked you.” “The Shadow King!?” gasped Alex! Raidra started, “I meant the ones here on our te-” “What happened with the Shadow King?!” demanded Alex, cutting her off. Tristan reflected, “Yes, he was a fine blacksmithing genius.” Alex realized what they were saying. “So he made a deal… and attacked you…” “Yes.” “Dang it!” He pounded on the table. “He would have been such a help! Raidra noted, “We offered him redemption, but…” “…he was in too deep,” finished Tristan. Alex sighed and sat at the table, his head resting in his hands. Previous- Master Souls Revived: Part 12, What’s This? Next- Master Souls Revived: Part 14, The Unhappiest Place on Earth Category:Raidra Category:Master Souls